


The Benefits (Of Friends With Benefits)

by NovaCaelum



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: Agreeing to being friends with benefits probably wasn't such a good idea.





	The Benefits (Of Friends With Benefits)

**Author's Note:**

> Also alternate title: **Half-hearted** based off the Hands like Houses song. I was listening to it when I was writing a vast majority of this fic.
> 
> No-one asked for this but I wrote it anyway. I've actually been thinking about this since around Chapter 3 of _[Unrequited?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260353)_ , but mainly just playing around with a few ideas at first. Then I read a really great friends with benefits themed fic and my ideas completely burst to life.

How stupid it was to be _pining_ , friends with benefits, that was it. They'd both agreed to it, so now why was Ryan being so dumb to think that something else could come from it; of course, the benefits were good--better than good, it was **amazing**. Luke knew where to touch him, when the perfect time was to have him on the verge of falling apart then placing all those pieces back together. Which is probably how this stupid idea of Ryan's bloomed in his mind, Luke not only fucked him through his grief, but he was there, the support pillar that Ryan needed.

Ryan felt like he was breaking, he rarely saw Luke, they visited each other maybe once a month if they could fit it around their schedules. This benefits thing started as one stupid drunken night, Ryan had ended up getting upset about Buddy again and Luke just held him, for the longest time; then his hands wandered, they wound up tangled in bed together. Luke seemed a little guilty about taking advantage but Ryan pulled him in, begging for more and then he'd stupidly offered for them to be friends with benefits. He'd started all this, he would be seeing Luke soon and he'd have to end it, Ryan couldn't do this anymore, not when his heart yearned for Luke.

No matter how much Ryan tried to push his feelings aside, it wasn't working and when they had sex, Ryan wanted Luke to hold him, kiss him-- _everything_ , just be some stupid loved-up couple. It wasn't realistic in his mind though, they were friends and Luke might have agreed to this, they flirted like crazy anyway but a relationship was a completely different thing. That had to include Luke having **real** feelings for him, which was beyond impossible, Luke always acted so cold after they'd had sex, he just showered and picked something to do, just to get away from Ryan; that's all it was, just a quick fuck to stay distracted from anything remotely real and Ryan needed to get that fact through his brain.

He just had to wait now, Luke was probably at the airport now, maybe even already on his way over; Ryan just had to put on a brave face and have this act like any other time they'd seen each other. Then Ryan would talk, maybe until he was red in the face and end this stupid fantasy he was having.

* * *

Luke waited patiently at the airport for the taxi, every word he wanted to say running around in his head. It was too much, this thing with Ryan needed to end, their friendship was fine. He was getting in too deep, too drawn into Ryan's gorgeous hazel eyes; Luke's heart ached, he wanted more--being friends with benefits wasn't right anymore. He still had time to think over the words he wanted to actually say, without sounding like a complete ass, before he would arrive at Ryan's house.

When his cab finally showed, he dumped his luggage in the boot and got comfortable in the back-seat, making some meaningless small-talk about the weather, the flight, _anything_ , until they pulled up outside of Ryan's house. Luke paid, got out and grabbed his stuff before walking up the path then knocking on the door, it didn't take long for Ryan to answer. His bright smile wiped away everything that Luke had been thinking, "Hey, nice to see you again." Ryan was always so casual and Luke didn't know how he pulled it off; well, this thing had been his idea so he probably didn't care. That thought made Luke feel a little breathless, his throat tight, he managed a smile back and walked into the house when Ryan stepped aside.

"Thanks for having me again," _Amazing_ , at least he managed to speak though, "I'll go put my things in the guest room."

Ryan nodded, "Okay, I'll get some coffee on." Luke smiled again then vanished upstairs. How could Ryan do this? Luke deserved everything; he paced around the kitchen, waiting for the coffee; when he heard Luke approaching the kitchen, he busied himself with getting two cups out. Trying his hardest to ignore the ache in his chest.

Luke watched Ryan from the door, smiling softly to himself; he'd make anyone a great boyfriend and Luke was stealing that, playing around with something he couldn't really control. Maybe he could do this, just once more. Have one final taste of Ryan before it all fell apart; Luke walked over, pulling Ryan into his arms, "Could the coffee wait? I couldn't stop thinking about having you on the flight, it wasn't easy to stay in control," How ironic that his words echoed exactly how he was feeling inside. Torn, yet so hopelessly addicted, "I can't keep my hands off you," Ryan's breath hitched as Luke's hands ran down his torso, Luke's fingers dipped below the waistband of Ryan's jeans, "Do you feel up for it?"

"Yeah," Ryan wished he could say no, but he wanted this. Just to feel Luke touching him so perfectly again, he _needed_ to feel it; Ryan gasped when Luke's hands slid further into his jeans, massaging his length through his boxers, "Luke, we should go upstairs." Luke hummed, reluctantly pulling his hands away from Ryan; they rushed upstairs to Ryan's room, not even closing the door before they were pulling at each other's clothes.

Luke grabbed Ryan's ass, pulling him closer and creating friction between them, he easily hiked Ryan up, grinning when Ryan's legs wrapped around his waist. He led them to the bed, crashing onto the mattress, he dug into the bedside table for a condom and lube while Ryan's hands wandered over his skin. He felt like he was on fire under Ryan's hands, when Ryan's hands gripped his length, Luke grunted softly, pressing into the touch, "Impatient today?"

"You started it," Luke just grinned at Ryan, he pressed his own hands down against Ryan's growing erection, slowly teasing with just his fingers, "I need a good fuck, to be honest. It's just not the same when I'm alone."

 _Oh shit_ , Luke didn't need those kind of thoughts in his head; he was already hard just thinking about being inside Ryan. But knowing Ryan touched himself, maybe thought about him...It was too much. He couldn't wait, he tugged free Ryan's boxers and wrapped his hand around Ryan's cock, stroking slowly, "Good. I can't wait to fuck you." If Ryan wasn't caught up in the pleasure, he would have shattered at those words; he busied himself with removing Luke's boxers, licking his lips at the sight. He loved how gorgeous Luke's cock was, not too thick and just long enough to fill him perfectly, if this wasn't going by so fast, he definitely would have taken his time to wrap his lips around it.

Luke popped open the lube, squirting some over his fingers, he pressed one against Ryan's hole and slowly worked it in, appreciating the way that Ryan squirmed under him, "Come on Luke," Ryan gasped, groaning when a second finger slipped into him, both worked him loose enough for a third, which left Ryan rocking his hips and grunting, "Oh. Yes."

"You're always so horny when you're with me," Luke commented, he wished there was something behind all this. For fucks sake, they didn't even look at each other when they fucked and Luke wanted nothing more to see Ryan's face, he probably looked amazing when he came, "Are you ready?" Ryan nodded, already turning over just as Luke's fingers slid from him; Luke rolled on the condom, rubbing some lube over his length before he steadied himself and pushed in, groaning as his length was enveloped. Ryan gasped beneath him, clutching at the bed sheets as Luke filled him, then Luke stopped, settling once he was fully inside, "Fucking hell Ryan. You feel amazing."

Ryan wiggled, only breathing out at Luke's words, he pressed his head down, trying to ignore the way his heart hammered in his chest, desperate to start chanting a mantra of how much he loved Luke and wanted everything else from him. He merely bit his lip though, waiting for Luke to move, "Come on, fuck me." Luke gripped at Ryan's hips, slowly beginning to move; _oh_ , he loved this, he loved Ryan...How was he supposed to ignore that. He tried to distract himself by increasing his pace, basking in Ryan's groans of pleasure.

Luke's own were beginning to grow, drowning out all the stupid thought he had in his head and focusing solely on reaching release; Ryan moved beneath him, rolling his hips in time with Luke's thrusts and it made Luke close his eyes, as the pleasure rushed over him, he thought more and more about the sweet release he was going to get. He rubbed at Ryan's hips, encouraging him as the pace built up.

Ryan sighed and groaned, overwhelmed by the feeling, he had to keep his head down, the pleasure clouded his brain but he still felt like he was about to cry. He steadied himself against the pillow, rolling his hips quicker; he wanted to feel his release and have this be over just so he could collapse and be alone, with Luke was too precious, he didn't want to break it. Ryan reached down, slowly stroking himself to the rhythm, enough to have his mind completely filled with finding release.

Luke groaned, finding the perfect spot that had Ryan whimpering and grunting with each thrust and it drove Luke on, quickening his own pace. He opened his eyes, his mouth dropping when he saw Ryan stroking himself, "Oh yeah, just like that." _Baby_ , that word stung his throat but he swallowed it regardless, his fingers pressing into Ryan's hips as he slowly felt release building up within him.

Ryan began moving his hand quicker, matching the pace of Luke's movements; he felt so desperately close, gasping as Luke moved, he bit his lip for a moment, "God, Luke. I'm so close."

"Yea-- _yeah_. Cum for me," Luke continued thrusting, his own release right-there and Ryan pressed his forehead to the pillow, rubbing his hand quicker along his length. He groaned out, his hips rutting as his release washed over him; Luke wasn't far behind, the way Ryan tightened around him shot him completely over the edge and he spilled into the condom. They both panted through their high and Luke slowly pulled from Ryan, his hands shooting away before he got ahead of himself; he was already tempted to rub his hands down Ryan's spine. He got off the bed and threw the used condom in the trash, "I'm gonna shower," He grabbed his clothes then departed for the guest room.

Ryan fell limp against the bed, tears swimming across his vision; he pried himself from the bed, grabbing the dirty sheet to throw in with his laundry and went into his bathroom, locking the door just so he could have some space away from Luke, even just for a few minutes. He turned on the shower and braced himself against the sink, sniffling as the tears slowly ran down his face. He was so-so goddamn stupid. How could he let himself get so attached? Ryan absentmindedly climbed into the shower, standing under the spay for a good couple of minutes before he finally decided to get washed.

* * *

Once Luke stepped out of the shower, he got dressed then headed downstairs for his coffee, he found Ryan doing his laundry and smiled, "Hey, cleaned up alright?"

"Yeah, just washing the sheets. Got a bit dirty," Ryan chuckled, somehow, he'd managed to cheer up a little bit after showering and escaping into the kitchen, he focused just on cleaning and making coffee, he shook away most of the niggling thoughts in his head, "Coffee's just finished if you still want some."

Luke nodded, he headed back into the kitchen and made a cup, watching from the door as Ryan moved his sheets into the dryer, "You need some milk, getting pretty low."

"I know, I keep forgetting to pick some up. I'll go to the store tomorrow, I was actually thinking about picking up some pizzas, we could have a chill night, watch a stream and play a few games together. Good pizza gets me excited, so maybe you'll have an extra little surprise." The wink Ryan gave was probably saying more than he ever could, he just hoped Luke took it as some silly flirting.

"That sounds good to me," Luke grinned; he'd never say that sex with Ryan wasn't good, it was amazing and he'd never turn down an offer from him, "I'll go unpack and get everything set-up, then we could play some games." Ryan nodded, so Luke headed back upstairs with his coffee; he didn't bring loads, enough for the week along with a simple set-up, it was different than usual but he didn't mind too much. He sipped at his coffee between sorting stuff out, he packed away his clothes into the wardrobe; Luke decided to sit on the bed for a moment, finishing his coffee off before placing the cup on the bedside table and laying down. He wondered how Ryan could act so normal about all this, Luke felt like he was about to fall apart just looking at him.

He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face; Luke heard a yelp from downstairs and shot up, rushing off down, when he reached the bottom of the stairs, he realised that he shouldn't be doing this. Running to Ryan just because of a yell, it could be anything, he sighed and strolled into the lounge, his brows raising when he saw Ryan flat out on the floor, "Uh, hey, all done?"

"What the fuck are you doin'?" Luke walked over and helped Ryan up, licking his lips at how nice Ryan looked; his hair was a mess but he looked gorgeous.

"I was changing the light-bulb and my foot slipped. Thanks for helping," Ryan reached up, ready to fix his hair but Luke stopped him, he could only stare, swallowing at the feeling, "Dude, my hair's a mess."

Luke pulled his hands back, shaking his head, "It's fine, stop worryin' so much. What are we doing for food?"

"Oh! I bought some burgers to grill up."

"Wait, you've been to the store and didn't get milk?"

"I forgot about it," Ryan chuckled, shrugging. He felt so comfortable, with Luke still stood near him and complaining about milk, it was almost normal; he loved it, he wanted their relationship to be like this all the time, "Did you wanna play something for an hour or so? Then we can take a break and I'll grill up those burgers."

"Sounds good. How about some Soul Calibur? I'll whoop yo' ass," Ryan laughed at Luke, rolling his eyes; they headed upstairs parting to jump on their PCs, chatting through Discord while they played. Once they got some decent footage for YouTube, they finished up and headed back down to the kitchen. Ryan got out the burgers and buns, if it was a little warmer outside then he would have happily used the barbecue. Instead though, he lit the grill, waiting a short while for it to heat up before he put the burgers on, "Regular master chef, huh?"

Ryan shrugged, he set about getting some coffee brewing too, "I just go with the flow. I'm not sure many people could fuck up cooking some burgers."

"Sometimes the simple things are the hardest."

Ryan grinned, "It would explain why I'm usually hard."

"You're not simple," Luke protested, folding his arms; he didn't like Ryan putting himself down, even if it was supposed to be a joke, "Figuring you out is like doing a thousand piece puzzle," Ryan's brows shot up, a sceptical look on his face, "It takes time and effort. You know, when we argued on Twitter and loads of our fans were worried, I knew we'd be okay. We're really good friends and we get through a lot together. I know it's just putting the time in to talk things out."

Ryan nodded, smiling softly-- _God_ , Luke had to dig his fingers into his arms to stop from reaching out and touching Ryan, he always looked so nice when he smiled and it sent Luke's brain into overdrive. How fucking old was he? Crushing over a friend he couldn't have, like some stupid teenage girl, he was a grown man. Luke needed to start acting like it and grow a pair of balls. Ryan turned to check on the burgers and Luke dropped his arms, _that was it_ , he wouldn't let Ryan escape--he wouldn't back out from this, not again.

Luke stepped forward and gently touched Ryan's shoulder, pulling his attention away from the burgers, "What's wrong, Luke?" The face Luke was making confused and worried Ryan, he wanted to know what was going on, "They'll be done soon, do you want the buns toasting a little?" Luke shook his head, his breath was heavy and Ryan's eyes kept shifting away, he moved his hand up and held Ryan's face, "I-I dunno if I'll be ready yet for another round, I thought you'd be hungry anyway."

"I am," Luke licked his lips, enjoying how he could see the bob of Ryan's throat, his eyes hooded as he looked at Luke's lips. **Oh** \--oh shit, how stupid was he? Ryan clearly wanted this too. Was Luke blind or dumb? Maybe both-- _fuck_ , he was putting it off again. He leaned forward, pressing their lips together; Ryan stiffened, pressing a hand against Luke's chest, pushing him back. Luke pulled away, almost like he'd just been burned, "I thought--"

"The burgers," Ryan turned away, flipping the burgers over and put his buns onto the grill. He couldn't believe what had just happened, he could feel the heat rising to the tips of his ears, surely he was day-dreaming. He made up their burgers and when he turned around, he saw Luke sat at the table, doing something on his phone and Ryan's heart dropped. **Yeah**. He was making things up again; he placed their plates down and got out some condiments, flicking off the grill before taking a seat across from Luke, "I hope they're okay."

Luke merely hummed in response, he put his phone down and began eating, avoiding looking in Ryan's direction. He'd been so sure that Ryan wanted to kiss him, the look in his eyes said so much and it made Luke's heart fill with joy, only to be so cruelly shot down. Obviously he'd just been delusional, Ryan didn't care about all that sappy stuff. Ryan looked at Luke when he abruptly stood, shoving his phone into his pocket, "Thanks." Luke had to walk away from this, he'd ate all he could but the building lump in his throat wouldn't let him continue and he needed to escape.

Ryan watched Luke go, unable to find anything to say. What was happening? Luke was suddenly so cold to him, like he'd been offended by something or let down... _No_. Ryan touched his lips, it couldn't have been real, that kiss only ever happened in his dreams; he sat there, stunned and barely eating. Could he really be that stupid? Luke had kissed him! There was so much emotion in it that it had made Ryan feel like he was walking on air, oh fuck, he needed to chase after Luke. He practically threw the remnants of his burger onto the plate before heading upstairs, crashing into the guest room.

Luke looked up from his phone, gasping when Ryan came tumbling into him, he fell backwards onto the bed and his lips were soon captured by Ryan's; he melted, grasping onto Ryan's arms. They kissed like their lives depended on it, Ryan couldn't keep his fingers from caressing Luke's face, holding on as his breathing got heavier and he had to pull away, he loved how dazed Luke looked, laying there panting, "I did! I do. I'm so stupid. I've dreamed about that a million times, I thought I was hallucinating. Since we started this stupid thing, all I wanted was for it to be real. For you to hold me and--and...I'm rambling. I love you. I really fucking love you."

"I love you," Luke felt like his heart burst, he pulled Ryan closer, holding him just for the sake of it, "I thought I was imaging things, I've wanted more for so long," Ryan grinned, softly kissing Luke this time so he could enjoy it more, the way their lips fit so perfectly together and how their tongues moved so smoothly like they'd done this a hundred times over, this time, when the kiss broke, they just smiled at each other, Luke rolled onto his side so Ryan could lay on the bed too; they held each other close, enjoying the embrace, "Officially, be my boyfriend?"

"Of course, I'd love to," As if Ryan couldn't get any happier in this moment, those words were like a cherry on top, "Never let me be so dense again, kiss me ten times if it takes me to believe it."

"Sure, I've got your back baby." Ryan sighed happily, _oh_ , he loved this already; he had loads of pet-names for Luke that he'd never said out loud and now he could use all of them, until he lost his voice, just so that Luke knew how deeply he felt. They got comfortable on the bed together, just cuddling. This was fine, it was the start of something beautiful and new, both of them were over-the-moon about what would come next. They'd face the world together now.

**Author's Note:**

> More of [Unrequited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260353) will be coming very soon too. I just needed to get this out of my head first :")


End file.
